Cyrian the Polecat
Cyrian the Polecat (ausg. "Kürian") ist ein Vampir, der sich für schwache Vampire einsetzt, die benachteiligt werden und unterstützt diese. Zuvor war er Mitglied einer radikalen Sekte, die jedoch aufgelöst wurde. Geschichte Cyrian hatte als Kind ein einfaches Leben. Er interessierte sich sehr für die heutzutage "altmodischen" Sachen und generell Mythologie. In seiner Stadt breitete sich aber eine Hungersnot aus und durch den Trieb an etwas Essbarem zu gelangen, wurden viele kriminell. Der Herrscher des Landes weigerte sich etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und ließ den anderen die Köpfe abtrennen, wenn man an seine Monarchie Kritik legte. Cyrian war daher nicht wirklich zufrieden mit seinem Leben, versuchte aber so gut wie möglich damit umzugehen. Als der Herrscher wieder einen Bürger enthaupten wollte und seine letzten Worte sprechen durfte, meinte dieser, dass seine "Gruppe" eine neue Ära erschaffen wird, in dem es den vollkommenen Frieden, unvorstellbares Glück und ein wahres Leben existieren wird. Diese Sätze breiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer um, bis sie schließlich auch Cyrian mitbekam. Er wusste, dass diese eine Bedeutung haben und war ziemlich neugierig, was für eine Gruppe das sein sollte. Er recherchierte daher über diesen Mann, nachdem er einige Infos gesammelt hatte, und konnte ein Gebäude ausfindig machen, in dem dieser zuvor gewohnt zu haben schien. Es war brüchig und verlassen, weshalb er sich erkundigte und einige für ihn merkwürdige Dekorationen und Räume fand. Er wurde von zwei Männern überrascht als er in einer der Räume ging und wurde als eingedrungener Feind angesehen, weshalb es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kam. Cyrian jedoch sagte immer wieder, dass er aufgrund der Worte des zuvor enthaupteten Mannes neugierig auf sein Vorhaben war und sich bloß informieren wollte, bis ihm geglaubt wurde und die beiden Männer ihn auch unterschwellig erfolgreich anwarben. Cyrian vertraute den Männern schnell, was ihn erst mulmig machte und folgte ihnen zu einem weiteren Raum, der offensichtlich geheim war, in der viele weitere Leute waren mit einer für ihn seltsamen Verkleidung. Nach einigen Erklärungen, dass dies eine Sekte sei und sie alles "revolutionieren" wollen, wurde ihm die Frage gestellt, ob er der Sekte beitreten möchte, was er auch nach eigenem Denken und der Überredung anderer annahm. Cyrian bekam Hoffnung, dass sich durch die Sekte alles ändern würde und war auch dort lange Zeit ein hoch angesehenes und treues Mitglied. Mehr und mehr Mitglieder haben sie angeworben bis die Sekte gefürchtet war, weil diese radikale Mittel hatten, ihre Ziele durchzusetzen, sodass auch der Herrscher des Landes ins Exil flüchtete. Doch einige, die in der Sekte waren und selbst Angst bekamen, konnten mit Mühe austreten und verbreiteten ebenfalls die Pläne, Schwachstellen und sonstiges der Sekte. Viele Bürger, Soldaten, usw. schlossen sich daher zusammen und konnten den Führenden und einige starke Mitglieder der Sekte nach monatelangen Versuchen festnehmen und bekam eine Todesstrafe. Cyrian selbst war sehr schockiert, wusste aber, dass es ohne den Führer keine Zukunft mehr für die Sekte gab und man sich lieber auflösen sollte, damit sie nicht ebenfalls so enden müssen. Somit lösten sich die restlichen Mitglieder auf und verbreiteten unter sich ebenfalls diese Nachricht, sodass die Sekte nicht mehr existierte und viele flohen, auch Cyrian. 'Gegenwart' Nach Jahrhunderten der unerklärlichen Umständen wie er sein Leben danach geführt hat und einem Vampir zu Opfer fiel, schloss sich Cyrian einer Gruppe voller Vampiraktivisten an, als deren Existenz sich rumsprach und er diese unterstützen wollte. Er wurde aufgenommen und war ein unbekanntes Mitglied, doch sehr loyal. Er akzeptierte deshalb die Entscheidung der Anführerin die Gruppe auflösen zu lassen und versucht heutzutage mehr als Einzelgänger andere Vampire zu unterstützen und lebt eher am Stadtrand. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Im Allgemeinen ist Cyrian eher ruhig und unauffällig und spricht meistens nur dann, wenn es für ihn relevant genug erscheint. Jedoch ist er nicht wie ein "Stummer" und man kann mit ihm einige Gespräche führen, ebenso verschiedene Diskussionen, in denen er auch viel beiträgt. Für ihn ist es wichtig, dass man Interesse zeigt und ebenso offen für viele Themen ist. Cyrian ist meistens ein freundlicher Zeitgenosse, der denen, die er als Freunde ansieht, immer seine Hilfe anbieten und ihnen auch zuhören würde und generell sehr sozial ist. Obwohl man es ihm nicht anmerkt, kann er ziemlich sarkastisch sein, wenn er genervt ist und kann schnell richtigen Hass entwickeln, welcher jedoch nie unbegründet ist. Ihm scheint es immer zu stören, wenn man irgendwelche Inkompetenzen zeigt und meidet solche Personen lieber, anstatt sie anzumaulen, weil er lieber seinen eigenen Weg geht mit Leuten, die er auch als vernünftig ansieht. Cyrian ist in der Lage ernste Situationen schnell zu erfassen und weiß auch wie er sich in solchen zu verhalten und zu denken hat. Er ist nicht voreilig und überlegt sich lieber zwei Mal, was er in so einer Situation tun würde. Daher wendet er sich, wenn er wirklich nicht weiß, was er machen soll, an erfahrene Leute, die er hoch ansieht und zeigt ihnen ebenfalls Treue, doch zeigt selbst dann genug Selbstständigkeit. Wenn Cyrian jedoch ein Mal wütend auf jemanden ist, kann man sich auf eine eher schlimme Zeit gefasst machen, da er sehr kaltherzig wird und vor bestimmten Verhaltensweisen nicht zurückschreckt. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Angriffsfläche' Cyrians Nachteil ist, dass er zwar ein guter Nah- und Fernkämpfer ist, er durch das Fokussieren der Angriffe aber nicht auf seine allgemeine Verteidigung achtet und dementsprechend für andere einiges an Angriffsfläche bietet. Wenn man seine Muster erkennt, ist es einfacher als bei ausgeglichenen Kämpfern ihn anzugreifen und Schaden hinzuzufügen, doch durch seine Heilfähigkeiten nicht besonders viele Konsequenzen daraus zieht. Dieses Vorgehen kann aber seinen Gegnern mehr Zeit verschaffen in einem Kampf und seine Ausdauer ausschöpfen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Lesen' Die meiste Zeit nutzt Cyrian, um Bücher zu lesen, weshalb er durch dieses Interesse einiges an Büchern durchgelesen hat und bestimmtes Wissen der Literatur zeigen kann. Er lässt sich leicht für jedes Genre begeistern, das kreative und keine klischeehaften Geschichten vertritt und ist auch sehr ausdauerreich mit dem Lesen, da er es schnell durch haben möchte. Beziehungen ---- 'Bekannte' ---- ''Aurelia Sewick Cyrian hat nicht sehr viel mit Aurelia zu tun, doch sieht sie regelmäßig außerhalb der Stadt und ohne sie anzusprechen. Dementsprechend ist er bei ihr mehr der Beobachter und erkennt viele ihrer Tätigkeiten, die sie ausführt und findet diese interessant, auch wenn er einiges anderes von ihr miterlebt hat und sie respektiert. Er hat eine neutrale doch sympathisierende Beziehung zu der jungen Frau und kooperiert gerne mit ihren Fähigkeiten, um die gleichen Ziele beider nachzugehen, weshalb eine grundlegende Kontaktbasis besteht. Eine enge Freundschaft zu ihr scheint Cyrian nicht zu interessieren und im Blickfeld zu haben, weshalb er sie zwar nur als Bekannte sieht, doch mit ihr auch lange diskutieren und reden kann, weshalb er sie nicht nur oberflächlich kennt. Cyrian mag an ihr am meisten ihren ehrgeizigen, abgehärteten und intelligenten Charakter, weshalb man daraus schließen kann, dass er nicht nur wegen der Zielsetzung etwas mit ihr zu tun hat. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Es ist nicht bekannt, wer ihn biss, sodass er zum Vampir wurde oder auch wie das passiert ist. Der Vampir jedoch müsste ziemlich stark gewesen sein, da Cyrian stärkere Fähigkeiten erlangte. *Er mag die Klischees gegenüber Vampiren nicht und verbrannte schon oft Bücher, in denen diese Klischees vorkamen. *Obwohl Cyrian sich für Altmodisches mehr interessiert, kennt er sich mit Neuerem trotzdem sehr gut aus. Er meinte, er trägt und mag sowas nur, weil es ihn immer noch interessiert und es ihn an alte Zeiten erinnert. *Vergleiche findet er nicht besonders interessant und versteht meistens nicht, wie man auf bestimmte Vergleiche kommen kann, obwohl etwas unterschiedlich ist. *Er mochte es nie irgendwelchen Schmuck an seinen Händen zu tragen. *Cyrian hatte damals die Angewohnheit jeden Morgen früh aufzustehen, um für einige Stunden mit einigen anderen auf Wanderung zu gehen. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' keine *'Persönliche Ziele:' sich für Vampire einsetzen *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,79 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' okkultistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' ruhig, höflich, formell, manchmal sarkastisch, direkt *'Gewohnheiten:' nicht bekannt *'Ängste:' nicht bekannt *'Namensbedeutung:' "der Herr" *'Geburtsdatum:' nicht bekannt *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Idk what I did there.jpg|Mit hübschen Rosen because it's classy Cyrian wtf.jpg Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Iltis Kategorie:Marder Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mobius Neutral